


Why Do You Think The Net Was Born?

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Internet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, reading porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Living away from home has allowed Riley to cultivate a new secret hobby. One Maya totally approves of, of course.





	Why Do You Think The Net Was Born?

**Author's Note:**

> Can it be? After 20something G-rated fluff or h/c fics I've made the jump to...RILAYA PORN?! You're damn right, folks.

The best part of finding an apartment just off-campus is the privacy. No sharing showers with messy people who leave hair in the drain or co-ed bathrooms with guys who forget to put the toilet seat down, no dorm parties while they're trying to study, and no drama at three in the morning.

All of this means total peace and quiet for Riley as she does a little reading on her netbook. The slender little laptop is easy to take into bed with her, and the screen is bright enough that she can do this particular reading in the dark.

"What have you got for me tonight, Aphrodesia?" she murmurs. While she'd technically discovered internet porn years earlier (thanks to Maya, of course), she'd only started actively browsing the story websites recently. Even if Mom and Dad didn't monitor what she did online as much as when she was younger, she still felt kind of _icky_ about looking at porn with them across the hall.

This is her secret favorite part of being on her own.

She opens a new window incognito, finds the bookmark, and is soon happily trawling Aphrodesia's vast library. They have everything from vanilla to the kinkiest things Riley's never even imagined existed; someday she'll check the raunchier stories but tonight she's in a bit of a "medium" mode. Safe, but not _too_ safe.

Her right hand slides under the oversized t-shirt she wears to bed on her designated Smut Nights, settling on her breast as she begins to read. It's a story about group sex, two men and two women in a hot tub with a bottle of wine and zero inhibition. The mood is decadent and the couples share the most intimate relationship, it's made clear they've done this before.

Riley is strictly monogamous, but the scenario is a turn-on due to the sheer level of love and trust between the couples. That, and some of the positions they're using sound like they'd be fun.

"I bet Maya would like this one," she murmurs, tugging her nipple between her fingertips until it's hard.

"Like which one?" Riley gasps sharply at the voice in her ear, but doesn't stop or turn on the light. This isn't the first time Maya's caught her in the act and it won't be the last.

Maya's the one who told her about Aphrodesia in the first place, after all.

"I was wondering when you'd come in." She tries to make herself sound as sultry as possible, but she never did nail that tone. Good thing Maya finds her natural voice just as sexy. Riley scoots further down the bed, making room for Maya to sit behind her and read over her shoulder. "Want me to back up?"

"No need, looks like you've already hit the good parts." Maya's hand rests on her thigh, and Riley shivers, the slight tingle between her legs spreading into full-on heat. "An upside-down sixty-nine, huh..." Her fingertips are dangerously close to the edge of Riley's underwear. "Seems simple enough, doesn't need any special toys."

"Just the-" Riley inhales sharply as Maya's fingers press against the damp fabric. "-ability to hang upside down over the bed without getting too dizzy." She arches her hips forward, toying with her own nipple. Maya brushes her hair aside to lick her neck, tracing a heart against her skin. "I bet I could."

"Yeah, you've always been pretty flexible." Maya's hand slides under the waistband of her underwear. "Mm, keep scrolling, I wanna see more." Riley scrolls down slowly, barely able to focus as Maya's fingers tease her folds. "Mm, so wet already."

"T-tell me when-" Maya's fingers plunge between her outer folds, her other hand gripping her right breast through her shirt. " _Oh_ God!"

"I can read pretty fast," Maya murmurs, tickling her inner lips. "I love how _soft_ you are..." Another heart traced against her neck, the gentle press of Maya's teeth, fingertips tracing her nipple through the fabric. "Don't hold back, honey, I want to hear you."

"M- _Mayaaaa..._ yes, just like that, put them inside me, please..." Her wish is granted, Riley letting out a sharp cry as Maya's fingers thrust fully into her, thumb tracing her outer lips. By now she's scrolled down in the story to where one of the men is doing this to one of the women, but even the elegant description on the page is only second to how _good_ she feels under Maya's slow, lavish touches. "C-close-!"

"Come for me, then," Maya whispers, sliding her fingers out, rubbing Riley's own wetness against her clit. That's all it takes for her body to tighten and the heat to pretty much _explode_ through her, Riley letting out a high-pitched little shriek as she rides out her climax.

When she returns, Maya's pulling her hand away and Riley blushes at the sight of her juices glistening on her fingers. The first time they'd had sex both were surprised at just how _wet_ Riley's orgasms were, and even though they're both used to it it's still a tiny bit embarrassing. Still, she watches in rapture as Maya slowly licks her fingers.

"I always knew there was another reason I called you _honey._ "

"W-well... _you_ actually taste like peaches," Riley retorts playfully. Maya snorts.

"You just say so because I shave down there."

"So what?" Riley sets the netbook aside and wriggles out of the embrace. "Either way, you know I've gotta return the favor." Maya lies back against the pillow, netbook on her chest, and Riley sildes under the covers.

Maya's not wearing any underwear beneath her little shortie nightgown. _Perfect._ Riley brushes her lips against the soft wetness before her, and is rewarded with the most lovely moans as Maya's folds part under her careful kisses.

It's definitely not the shaving bit that makes Maya taste like peaches. Riley darts her tongue all around the soft outer folds until they spread open so she can kiss her inner lips, tease her entrance, Maya's cries and moans growing louder all the while.

"Riles-! Honey, please, I think I'm about to-!" Maya's thighs tremble, tightening around her head, this is how Riley always knows it's time. She wraps her lips around Maya's clit and suckles her, thrusting two fingers into her until she both feels and hears Maya's orgasm.

She emerges from under the covers, licking her lips. They nestle against the pillows, netbook settled between them.

"You do taste like peaches. Argument over." Maya kisses her, Riley tasting a bit of herself on her lips.

"Maybe a little. But more like honeyed peaches."

"Definitely."

They snuggle under the blanket and resume their reading. It's nowhere near time to sleep, and Riley wonders if the story has a few other positions they could try sometime.


End file.
